1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to assists a user to simultaneously bevel and cut into a metal surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Most machinists and metal workers are proficient in how to use a cutting torch. The cutting torches utilize a concentrated flame to burn through a metal work piece. The most common torch is an oxy-acetylene torch which burns a mixture of oxygen and acetylene gasses to fuel the flame. The acetylene gas is the fuel to create the flame, while the oxygen gas creates the power to push the flame through the work piece. The cutting torch is a useful tool because of its fast and efficient way to cut through steel sheets, and metal pipes.
Typical cuts made into the metal surfaces are straight lines. To cut holes, especially ones with bevels, the machinists must add a metal sheet cutter. The two tools get the job done, but the process to use them takes up a considerable amount of time and effort as many steps are required to cut and bevel the metal. Moreover, conventional circle burners, allow cuts to be made at only one angle. Rounding and changing angles while metal cutting is difficult if not impossible with the current tools available on the market.
Therefore it would be beneficial in the art to provide a holder for a cutting torch that allows a user to easily change the angle of the cut during use. It would also be desirable in the art to provide a holder for a cutting torch that may be disassembled to enable use of the individual pieces when necessary.